1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to amorphous alloy articles and methods of surface grinding thereof, and particularly, to a Zr-rich bulk amorphous alloy article and a method of surface grinding thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Amorphous alloys provide superior magnetic, mechanical, chemical, and other properties in comparison with crystal. Many alloy compositions which can form an amorphous phase, such as Fe systems, Ni systems, Co systems, Al systems, Zr systems, and Ti systems have been developed.
A plurality of devices or components produced from Zr-rich bulk amorphous alloys, such as the housings of electronic devices, has been developed. The housing produced from Zr-rich bulk amorphous alloy often requires a surface treatment to obtain a better appearance. However, during a commonly used surface treatment process, the temperature of the Zr-rich bulk amorphous alloy will be unduly increased, which may cause crystallization, thereby limiting the performance of the amorphous alloy article.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.